custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Birds (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Attack of the Birds is a Barney & Arthur movie that is released in theatres on October 5, 1996. This was similar to the Ghostwriter episode, "Attack of the Slime Monster" and the 1963 film, "The Birds". This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. ''' Plot When Arthur's story of birds turn into a bird disaster, Barney, Arthur, and their friends must go for help. Because of this, the birds invade all over town and the friends must attack them before they got attack by the birds. Movie Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Eggleston (Jonathan Lipnicki) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rick (Luke Reid) *Peggy (Jodie Resther) *Randy (Christopher Showerman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Arthur Read (Bobby Gibson, because Michael Yarmush is voicing Arthur in Season 1-5) *D.W. Read (Marissa Kuers, because Michael Caloz is voicing D.W. in Season 1-3) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Resther) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Angel Velasco, because Luke Reid is voicing the Brain in Season 1-4) *Maria Kayman (Alison Hildreth) *Vampire of Birds (Frank Oz) *Mr. Thrasher (Bill Fagerbakke) - He is Vampire of Birds' brother. *Mean Man #1 (Steve Whitmire) *Mean Man #2 (Tom Cruise) *Mean Man #3 (Nicolas Cage) *Mean Man #4 (Ben Stiller) *Mean Man #5 (Tom Kenny) *Mean Man #6 (Howie Mandel) *John the Police Officer (Greg Cruttwell) *Different Birds (puppeteered by Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, and John Kennedy) Songs #Scary Stories #Nothing Really Matters (Tune: Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead or Alive) #Stay Away (Tune: Roxette - The Look) #Protecting Yourself (Tune: The Walkers - Face the Reality) Trivia *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is continue used. *Cherie wears the red shirt, blue jeans, and white Mary Janes. And straight hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Classical Cleanup". *Wyman wears a white sweatshirt, gray pants, and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes in "On the Move". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time" and the same hairstyle in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Chip wears the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Fun and Games" and the same hairstyle in "Once Upon a Time". Her voice from "Barney's Adventure Bus" is used. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Are We There Yet?". *Eggleston wears the yellow shirt, denim overalls, and red sneakers. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Talent Show". *Rick wears a blue shirt, white pants, and blue sneakers. *Peggy wears a purple blouse, red pants, and pink shoes. And a braided hairstyle. *Randy wears a gray shirt with a denim jacket over it, blue jeans, and black shoes. *Robert wears the same clothes in "Barney's Good Day Good Night". *The birds seen in this movie are live action, 2d animated, and CGI animated. *The special effects for the birds are made by the special effects artist, Kevin Yagher who made the Chucky doll in the 1988 film, "Child's Play". *The ostrich that chased Eggleston is a full bodied puppet. *As this was a adventure film, it has some scary moments. *When Rick screams while being attacked by robins, Rick's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donut inside the toaster), except it was pitched up to +7 and double slowed down. *When Kristen screams as the hen scares her, her scream is similar to Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when ), except it was pitched down to -2. *Peggy's screams when she is attacked by the sparrows are similar to all Sagwa's screams from "Treasure Hunters" (when . Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: (arrive at the park) Ah, what a beautiful park! *Rick: (offscreen) BJ, help me! I'm being attacked by robins! *(cuts to Rick being attacked by the robins) *(cuts back to BJ) *BJ: (gasps) Uh-oh! That sounds like Rick! I gotta save him! (runs through the path) *Rick: (offscreen, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *BJ: Don't worry, Rick! I'm coming! *Rick: (offscreen, continuing screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! *(robins chirping) *Rick: Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!! *(BJ panting) *Rick: Help!!! *(BJ continues running) *(robins attack Rick. Rick groans as he is controted with pain) *BJ: (comes to see Rick, gasps) Oh, no! *(Rick is covered with robins) *BJ: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Rick: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BJ: Help! Call the police! (he dials the phone) Hello, this is BJ. Rick has been covered with robins. Can you help him? *John: (on phone) Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Quote 2: *Baby Bop: (at the streets) Wow! What is this place? Look! A sparrow! (she sees a sparrow) *(sparrow chirps) *Baby Bop: Aaah! *Peggy: (offscreen) HEEEEEEEELP ME!!! *Baby Bop: That sounds like Peggy! I gotta find her! *(Peggy runs away from the sparrows) *Baby Bop: I'll save you, Peggy! *Peggy: (offscreen, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *(Baby Bop running) *Peggy: (offscreen, continuing screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *(sparrows chirping) *Peggy: GET AWAY FROM ME!! *Baby Bop: There she goes! *Peggy: HELP!! *(Baby Bop panting) *(sparrows continue chirping) *Baby Bop: Where you going?! *Peggy: I'm going to a safe place to hide! *Baby Bop: Okay! Don't get chased by sparrows! *(sparrows chirping) *(Baby Bop continues running) *(Peggy is out of breath and she stops running and she is panting) *(sparrows attack Peggy) *Peggy: (shrieks) Aaaah! (she falls down) Ow! Quote 3: *(at Barney's school, Eggleston is with Baby Bop and D.W.. He looks disappointed) *Eggleston: Baby Bop! D.W.! *Baby Bop and D.W.: What is it? *Eggleston: Did you know that there is an ostrich at the park? *D.W.: Where's that? *Eggleston: I don't know. Where do you think it is? *Baby Bop: Maybe it's gonna come into the school. *Eggleston: You know birds are scary animals. *D.W.: No, they are not. *Eggleston: Yes, they are. *D.W.: No, they are not. I don't think they are scary animals, you naughty boy. *Baby Bop: Eggleston, how could you say such a thing?! *Eggleston: You know we're afraid of the birds because they attack us. *(pans to the ostrich) *D.W.: What are you talking about? *Eggleston: If we pet a bird, it will be nice. But if it scares us, we'll make them go away. *(ostrich calling) *(cuts back to Eggleston, Baby Bop, and D.W.) *Eggleston: What was that?! *Baby Bop: I dunno. *Eggleston: There's a ostrich coming into the playground. *D.W.: Then, you'd better hide! It's gonna be very scary! *(ostrich coming into the playground and scares Eggleston. He calls) *Eggleston: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Quote 4: *(Randy is having a picnic with Arthur and his friends) *Randy: (take a bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich) Mmm, peanut butter and jellly tastes so good! *Arthur: I have watermelon. *Muffy: I have a salad. *Randy: Wow! A salad?! What kind of it? *Muffy: It's a garden salad. *Francine: I have a banana. *Buster: I have carrot sticks. *Randy: Wow! Buster, you're a rabbit so you eat carrots. Rabbits eat carrots. And Muffy and Francine. *Muffy and Francine: Yes? *Randy: You're monkeys so you eat bananas. Monkey eats bananas. *Brain: I have celery. *Maria: And I have an apple. *Randy: That's great! It's so great to have a picnic with you guys. Maybe we can do it again sometimes. *(a mockingbird fly to the park. It lands on Randy's shoulder) *Randy: (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *Arthur: What is it?! *Randy: It's a mockingbird!! *(mockingbird chirping) *Randy: Oh, no! (yelling) BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!! THE MOCKINGBIRD JUST LANDED ON MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Barney: (comes into the park) Yes, what is it? *Randy: Make th mockingbird go away. *Barney: Sure. I can do that. Okay, mockingbird, go away. (he makes the mockingbird go away) There you go. Quotes 5: * * * Transcript Previews Feburary 3, 1997 (Nickelodeon/Paramount VHS release) Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney Movie Category:1996 Movies